


Eyes

by vikkid128



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:19:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2339870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vikkid128/pseuds/vikkid128
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Sam have been working for nine months to find Dean. He was in his room with Crowley, and the next he was gone. Cas lost his grace, and Sam lost his care. When they are searching for Dean, they find something they may have not been expecing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is after the end of Season nine.

My eyes are black,  
Your eyes are blue,  
Sorry Cas,  
I'm after you.  
-Dean

 

If I had to describe love in one word, I would say you.

If I had to describe hatred in one word, I would say you.

If I had to describe my greatest dream, it would be you.

If I had to describe my worst fear, it would be you.

 

**Chapter One**

“Cas. Get up” Sam was banging on my door way too early. Way too loud. Again.  
“Go away, Sam.”  
Sam opened the door to my bedroom and walked over to his bed. “Cas, get your ass up. We've got to go.”  
“Go where?”  
“I found a case. Some demon activity, I think maybe Dean could have caught wind of the case, maybe he's there.”  
I was up before Sam got the finished talking. “Where?”  
“Oklahoma. About a five hour drive.”  
“What are we waiting for then?” We had been tracking Dean every since he disapeared, over nine months ago. So far this is as close as we've gotten so far.  
“For you to get up. ” I walked towards the door when Sam stopped me. “One more thing, you might want to bathe first. It's been what, four days?”  
“Shut up, Sam.”  
I got a shower, and within an hour we on the road. In the impala.  
Sam and I rarely spoke unless it had to do with Dean. This ride was no exception.  
It had been an hour and a half with no words from either of us, when Sam's phone rang.  
“Yeah... Hey Jody... No why?.. Okay, we'll be there in a few hours. I'll call you when we're close.” Sam hung up the phone,and looked over at me.  
After a few minutes of awkward silence, I cleared his throat. “What's going on?”  
“Well, that was Jody. She was in Oklahoma visiting friends, and she said she saw Dean. She didn't get to talk to him, because he ran when he saw her. She said he seemed...different.”  
“Different how?” I didn't like the sound of that. Last time I heard Dean being described as diferent, it was coming from my own voice. Although I was still an angel then, unlike now, it still wasn't good.  
“I don't know, she just said different. I told her we would meet her there.”  
“How much farther?”  
“Two hours.”  
“Wake me up when we get there.” I climbed into the backseat, and curled up under Dean's stolen jacket. Dean hadn't worn it in forever, however, it still smelled like him. I closed his eyes, and was suddenly drifting into a dreamless slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 

                      I never quite came out to Dean. He knew I had feelings for him, and

I knew he had feelings for me, but that was it. We never did anything about it, we just left it alone.

  Sam didn't know, and if he did he never said anything about it.

 

As promised, Sam woke up me when we got into the city. I sat up rubbing my eyes, still feeling tired. “Mhhhm, where are we?”

“Oklahoma City, Oklahoma.”

“Hmm, I've never been there.”

“Here. You've never been here.”

“If I wasn't so tired, I would punch you in the face right now.”

“Get dressed, we're about twenty minutes from where we're meeting Jody.”

I looked down at my clothes. A grey t-shirt, and pair of blue jeans, and a red hoodie. “What's wrong with what I'm wearing?”

Sam looked me up and down through the rear-view mirror. “Besides the fact that you look homeless, nothing much.”

I rolled my eyes before reaching in the front and grabbing my backpack. “No peeking.”

The rest of the ride was silent. By the time we arrived at the agreed diner, I had changed into my suit and trench coat.

It was old, and always had a funny smell, but it still worked. “Is this better?” I asked as we walked towards the door.

“No, but it'll do.” Sam was wearing a new suit with a gray tie. The door announced our arrival as we walked into the diner.

I recognized Jody from across the room. She stood up to meet us half way. Before words were spoken, hugs were exchanged.

First Sam, and then me. “Hey Sam, Castiel.” “Cas” I corrected her before I thought about it. Since I lost my grace, I didn't want anybody calling me by my angelic name.

“Cas. Okay. Well, how are you boys doing?” I looked over at Sam to see him looking back at me. “Straight to it then, huh? Well, let's go sit down then.”

We followed Jody over to a booth in the far corner, away from other ears. When we sat down, Jody reached into her purse

and pulled a silver and white object that I recognized instantly. Sam spoke before Cas got a chance to. “Dean never goes anywhere without his gun.”

“I know, that's why when I saw it I called you. I've never seen another like it, and it's got his initials on the bottom.”

She slid the gun over to Sam, and he slowly wrapped his hand around it. “Something's wrong. More wrong. He couldn't have- well he wouldn't have left his gun.”

I laid my hand of Sam's shoulder for comfort in the way that was all to familiar now days. “He doesn't need a gun to defend himself. He'll be fine Sam.”

Sam shrugged off my hand, and looked back down on his brother's gun. “Where did you find this?”

“Right beside a body,which I'm guessing is why you were coming this way.”

“Yeah, we were coming to check out a group of deaths. Three girls in the past to weeks. All girls,

and blonde hair, all around the age of 25, and all stabbed in the chest, in the exact same alley, at the exact same time of day.”

“Did you ever think it was just a serial killer?”

“Is it ever?”

“Yeah, well I was out with a friend, and I heard a scream. I went to check it out, and there was a girl laying there dead.

She had been stabbed, in the chest, in an alley, and this was laying on her chest.”

I felt Sam stiffen up. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Dean so rarely let someone get the better of him on a hunt. These must have been some bad guys, or a lot of them.

“Have you seen anything else since then?”Sam wasn't looking at Jody.

“No. I'm sorry.” Sam scooted out of the booth and walked outside.

I sat for awkwardly for a moment, then followed. Sam was leaning up against the impala. I didn't know what to say so I just stood next to him.

“I'm sure he's fine Sam.” Neither one of us heard Jody walk up.

“How do you know?” Sam's voice sounded as if he was a little kid who just lost a pet.

“Because, it's Dean. He's always fine. He'll turn up soon enough. He probably just needed some time to himself.”

Sam leaped away from the car, and yelled “He's had time. He has had nine months all to himself.

If he doesn't want me around he could just come out and tell me him damn self.” Sam stormed off in no particular direction, this time I didn't follow him.


End file.
